cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahleel
Kahleel is a creamy brown striped male wolf with a brown muzzle and green eyes. History The West Kahleel is seen in the story Yin-Yang tells. He is the second oldest in the litter, and becomes king after his brother, Balder, leaves the Kingdom. Yin-Yang explains how wolves began to plot against him, including his brother Apollo . When Apollo prepares to fight Kahleel, Rune slaughters Apollo, Kahleel, and Vadar. Things Best Left Forgotten In Lupis' flashback, Kahleel and Lupis meet for the first time. Kahleel is the first wolf the family meets, and he is pleasantly shocked to see them. He asks Balder why they have not visit the kingdom for such a long time and Balder reminds him that the Kingdom is not his home anymore. Kahleel, however, simply tells him that they do not bite. When Mink introduces him to Lupis as King, Kahleel states that this title never sounded right to him, and tells Lupis just to call him Uncle Kahleel. He then introduces his daughter, Marra to the family. While Lupis and Marra are playing together, Balder and Mink explain how Lupis was born into a sickly litter and how they were there to see J'Trall, to make sure Lupis was healthy. Kahleel sadly comments on how hard it must have been on all of them, but says J'Trall can most likely heal anything wrong. He also wishes their visit would have been on better circumstances. He then goes on to ask if they are going to announce Lupis' birth to the kingdom, but Balder says that they won't, as it is not the life they want for him. He also states that he does not want any of his pups to have any relations to the kingdom either. Apollo, the third brother, comes up, provoking Balder by asking how his hiding is doing. Balder tensely greets his youngest brother, but Apollo goes on to mock Mink about taking Balder away from then, and Balder loses his temper, threatening Apollo, who calmly shrugs it off. The two are glaring at each other when Kahleel pops up between them, asking if they can keep it civil, and Apollo agrees, though he still taunts Balder. A bit after, Apollo tells them that he has more important buisness to attend to, and reveals that he will be requesting a meeting with himself, Kahleel and Rune. In the beginning of the next part of the episode, Kahleel accepts Apollo's request for a meeting despite Balder's and Mink's warnings about Rune. Later, when Rune confronts Balder, Rune explains how Apollo attempted to assassinate Kahleel and somehow ended up with Apollo, Kahleel and Vader being dead. Love Hurts : Kaheel is briefly seen as Rune describes noble wolves as 'painfully stupid'. Family Members Father: :Vadar : Aunt: :Yin-Yang : Brothers: :Balder : :Apollo : Mate: :Silver : Daughter: :Marra : Grand children: :Relic : :Cipher : :Unnamed Pup : Nephews: :Erol : :Lupis : (Disputed) :Kong : (Disputed) :Czar : (Disputed) :Sokka : (Disputed) Nieces: :Aurora : :Tia : Cousins: :Phantom : :Zero : :Gri : Son-in-law: Rune : Tree Gallery Kahleel Reference.png Apollo and family.png Kahleel2.png Apollo, Kahleel, Rune.png Apollo dead x(.png Kahleel4.jpg Brotherly Love.png Killed_ur_dad.png|Kahleel's slaughter Vadars Sons.png Failure.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Kings Category:Royal Family Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced by VectorBasedLife Category:Characters voiced by Needlenose88 Category:The West Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters